I don't function without you
by Kazters
Summary: A little Will and Mackenzie fluff/angst piece set after 2x7. As always Reviews are appreciated good or bad.


Will knew she was struggling, he could see it in her face the moment Charlie had told them that general Stomtonovic had called and was adamant he hadn't said "we used sarin". He watched her from afar, noticing that she encouraged everyone else to get some sleep or grab some food but did nothing herself. But Mac was doing her best show time performance, saying everything was fine when it wasn't, and she was pushing everyone away including Will when he asked her to get some sleep.

"I'm fine Will stop fussing you need some sleep, you are the one on tv soon" said Mac storming out of his office at 3am.

And then it happened, she had come into his office which was full of staffers and told him "We have to retract Genoa, the whole story" and she was broken, he saw it in her face, if the room wasn't full of people he would have taken her in his arms and try to make her feel better, but all she did was star at him those big brown eyes brimming with tears that were threatening to fall. She was biting her lip and he could see her pinching her hip to stop herself from crying.

"I'm just Sorry" She piped and practically ran out of Wills office. She was nowhere to be found before the broadcast, but she was in his ear when he recanted the story her voice hallow and dead sounding. At the end of the broadcast he pulled the ear peace and ran out of the studio to see Mac running in front of him away from the studio and away from him. He looked everywhere for her. Her things were still in her office. He asked Jim if he had seen her. His reply was simple "No Will, but you need to find her" and he gave Will a significant look that told him he too was worried about Mackenzie.

He eventually found her standing out on the balcony. She was leaning over looking at the people down below.

"Mac?" Will called out

"They all look so small don't they, from up here" she replied she had clearly been crying her voice sounded choked.

"Come back inside Mac" Said Will walking towards her

"It's nice out here" said Mac still leaning over looking at the people below. Will didn't like this at all, Mac didn't seem at all herself, he was worried she was truly broken, after everything Jerry fucking Dantana had broken her.

Will placed his hand on her arm, he felt her physically recoil from his touch and shake out of his grip before she stepped back and looked at him, making sure there was space between them. Will saw the pain in her face, her eyes red and bloodshot.

"Oh Mac"

"I'm fine Will, just needed a moment" said Mac walking over to the wall and sitting down. Her head in her hands, Will crouched down beside her again Mac moved away.

"Mac what's going on" said Will looking at her, Mac kept her head down

"Well I fucked up Will, We put a story on our air that was wrong, one of our team doctored footage to say something happened when it didn't, we had to recant it and god knows what's going to happen now" said Mac fresh tears streaming down her face. Will put his arm out to comfort her with the intention of putting it around her but Mac stood up so fast she almost fell over.

"I know that Mackenzie, why won't you let me touch you or comfort you?" Said Will also standing up and making sure he was right in front of her.

"Im not" started Mac quietly

"What?" said Will

"I did this, I did this to you, I've hurt you all over again Will, this is my fault, I let Jim go to New Hampshire, I let Jerry come here, I let him go with this story, I lead that witness, I"

"Did what everyone else would have done Mac, The evidence was there however wrong it was, the evidence was there and we went with the story, I approved it so did Charlie this wasn't just you" said Will watching as more tears fell from Macs eyes, all he wanted to do was scoop her up into his arms, he knew she was tired and this wasn't helping, he also knew how much pressure she had been under recently and how much of her problems were down to him being a massive bell end.

Mac shook her head "I think I need to resign over this Will" Said Mac looking directly into his eyes. He could feel her burning into them. Will was shocked he did not expect to hear those words from Mackenzie Mchale's mouth.

"Mackenzie at no point Will i be accepting your resignation, we all fucked up Mac, everyone from Neal to Jerry to Charlie, I am including you and me in this to" said Mac

"And what about Maggie? Look what happened to her, that was my fault to I let her go"

"Mac what happened to Maggie is no one's fault you cant blame yourself for that" said Will, and it hit him, that was the start in this change in Mackenzie. When they got the call about what had happened in Africa to Maggie and then when they saw her when she came back. Mackenzie felt guilt over letting Maggie and Garry go. When she needed him he was fucking Nina Howard and missed how much Mackenzie needed his help and support.

"If anyone should be saying sorry mac its me, for not being here. I should have been here more" said Will

"You have been here" said Mac looking confused

"In body perhaps, in spirit perhaps not" said Will looking at her

Mackenzie wiped more tears away. " No one is ever going to believe us again Will, how can we be credible if only Jerry looses his job, how can we do the news when no one trusts our sources. I don't trust anyone right now" said Mac

" You trust Jim" said Will

"With my life" said Mac before she had even thought about it, Will felt a niggle of jealousy he always did when it came to Jim, they had shared something that Will could never understand and he felt he had missed out on something.

"You trust Charlie?" asked Will

"Of course" said Mac sadly

"and you trust me don't you?" said Will softly

Mackenzie didn't answer, Will took his hand and placed it on her chin and made her look at him.

"Mac? Do you trust me?"

More tears leaked out of her brown eyes

She nodded; she wasn't able to say the words. Will pulled her to him and Mac tried to push him away and Will pulled her tighter almost fighting with her until she gave in and he embraced her in a hug. She broke down within seconds of his arms closing around her. He kissed the top her head and rubbed his hand up and down her back. He had no idea how long they stood out there but he couldn't think of anywhere else he would rather be.

"C'mon let's get you home" said Will

"Will I can get a cab" said Mac not pulling away from him

"Im taking you home Mac, and im not leaving until you sleep" said Will pulling away and encouraging her to walk towards the door with his hand on her back.

"Mac wiped her tears away and smiled, knowing it was no use to argue with Will.

This wasn't over it wasn't even close to being over, but she knew she wasn't alone anymore, she had Will to help and Will Mcavoy made everything better.

Will walked Mackenzie to her office to pick up her things and he went to his own to get his coat and together they left not knowing what tomorrow would bring.

Will knew he needed to make sure Mac was ok, because without Mackenzie Mchale Will Mcavoy didn't function and he couldn't go back to not seeing Mac every day of his life.


End file.
